


Another Fight

by KenyaKetchup (temptedmelibea)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But overheard and from an innocent's perspective, But this is still wrong somehow, Cinnamon Roll Reader, F/M, I must admit I did LOL as I wrote this, I'm not even really sure this counts as porn, Or mostly horrible, Other, PWP kinda, Poor Papyrus you have no idea, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader Is Papyrus, Sans and Frisk like rough sex, So it might be funny?, Why have I done this to you, but they're not really fighting Papyrus, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptedmelibea/pseuds/KenyaKetchup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh no. They were fighting again."</p>
<p>In which Papyrus overhears Frisk and Sans doing... "things". (Reader is not Frisk. Reader is Papyrus.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how this happened.
> 
> I'm sorry.

Oh no. They were fighting again.

 

You didn't like it when they fought. Most of the time, Sans and Frisk were the very best of friends. Their friendship was strong enough to almost rival your own very amazing and great friendship with the human (of whom you were the bestest and most favorite friend... poor Sans being but a distant second). Looking at the duo, no one would think that Frisk and Sans ever fought. Much less would they believe that the two fought as often as they did, but at night—almost every night, often more than once each night—they did fight and it made you feel so sad for them.

 

"you've been very bad," you heard your brother growling, voice slightly muffled by the wall between you.

 

You sighed.   
  
Oh, Frisk. What had you done this time.

 

The first night this had happened, a few months ago, you'd been polite and pretended not to have heard them. They had both looked so happy the following morning, probably super relieved to have survived this test to their friendship, that when they asked you multiple times if you had heard anything, you had told a little white lie and said no. You hadn't.  
  
Just a little white lie to save them from embarrassment. And maybe then they could put their fight behind them.  
  
But unfortunately, apparently not.

 

"Oh, yeah? What are you going to do about it?" You heard the human challenge Sans from within his room. You sighed again. This never ended well for her.

 

Almost as if on cue, you heard a loud squeal and then a few loud smacks that were almost muffled by both the wall and the way Frisk suddenly started moaning with pain.

 

You felt a jolt of pity. Back when you were a babybones, you had been spanked by your bone-parents too. 

 

(You heard another embarrassed squeal and then Sans' voice saying "look at you. so wet for me already, you little freak." And did Sans put an inflatable kiddie pool in his room again to annoy you? You told him never to do that again, you hated his trash whirlpool even more than you hated his stupid trash tornado.)

 

The spanking stopped. You felt a wave of sympathetic relief for the human. You hadn't enjoyed getting spanked either, as a babybones... And of course that was a thing that parents usually did and not friends, but the human didn't have any parents down here, so Sans must have taken the role—

 

It was an uncharacteristically responsible thing for Sans to do. You felt so proud of your older brother's increasing maturity.

 

"look at what your squeals have done, you little whore. you better get on your fucking knees and open wide, kid." 

 

And 'Sans!'—you thought, apalled—'Have some manners!'

 

Sometimes he liked to not only say made-up words in his gibberish language, but he hardly ever said please.

 

Then there was silence for a while. You wondered what it was that Sans and Frisk were eating, that would require Frisk to ‘open wide’. Sometimes they fought for so long, that you assumed they needed replenishment mid-battle.

 

It was clear that you were the better friend to Frisk. The two of you hardly ever fought.

 

After enough minutes, you assumed their fight was over and they had quietly settled their differences over what you hoped better be some leftover pasta (there were so many leftovers from all your cooking, you refused to go a single day without practicing and perfecting your spaghetti at least 4 times a day).

 

You took advantage of the silence and started working on a new puzzle—a super great and even better puzzle—to add to your arrangement of puzzles at work.

 

Undyne was going to be so impressed this time and—

 

Sans' loud grunts distracted you again. " _fuck!! fuck, frisk, yes, fuck, i'm gonna_ —"

 

They were still fighting? You had half a mind to get someone involved in this to help mediate.

 

Maybe _you_ should go over and help mediate.

 

There was a sound that sounded like Frisk choking and then some coughing, followed by what sounded like praise from your brother.

 

Hmmm. You'd give them a chance to make up on their own. You didn't want to give Frisk yet another example of why you were a much better and more preferred friend over Sans. You may be the human’s greatest friend, but were also a great brother to Sans, too.

 

"—return the favor," you overheard Sans saying. It made you so happy to hear that. Yay!! Cooperation!!! They were becoming friends again!

 

You were so happy for them that you almost cried.

 

And then there was another long silence followed by what sounded like... Frisk making odd noises? And then she started screaming—

 

" _YES!! YES!!! OH GOD—SANS!! SAAAANS!!!!_ "

 

And then some incoherent and very loud noises that made you think that the human was overjoyed with something. It made you suspicious.

 

They weren't doing any puzzles without you, were they?

 

"you scream like a bitch in heat," Sans joked, and you were outraged. That was very inappropriate. Dogaressa's fertility problems were nothing to joke about.

 

If this is the sort of example that Sans was setting for Frisk then—

 

"maybe i should start treating you like one," Sans said, and—hm… that was... better? Sans was always nice to Dogaressa. "on all fours, kid."

 

‘On all...’ You seethed! They were definitely doing puzzles!!

 

You were so mad, you just—

 

" _look at me, bitch,_ " Sans hissed. You were so angry at Sans. No wonder the human always solved your puzzles so quickly! At night, your traitor of a brother was showing Frisk how to cheat!!

 

You were so mad you didn't care what else Sans was saying, something about Frisk wanting something…

 

"Yes."

 

"what was that? i didn't hear you."

 

…and you were almost about to yell "YOU CHEATING TRAITORS!!" at the top of your lungs when Frisk started yelling instead.

 

"I said YES, I WANT IT."

 

"if you really want my cock in you, you little slut, you _better_ ask more nicely than that—"

 

"YES PLEASE DADDY I WANT YOUR COCK PLEASE PLEASE—"

 

" _you fucking got it, kid!_ " Sans yelled, making you cry. You hadn't told anyone else but Sans about that farm-themed puzzle you'd been working on. You felt so—

 

"Ah!!! SANS DON'T STOP!!!!!"

 

—so betrayed—  
  
“ _shit, kid, you’re so fucking tight_ —”  
  
How could they do this to you?

 

" _Puh-leeeeease Sans don't stop harder HARDER YES—AH—_ "

 

How could they plan this behind your back?  
  
You cried so quietly that it didn’t drown out their screaming.  
  
They kept you awake that night.  
  
  
  
The next day, things were back to normal for Sans and Frisk save for one exception: neither of them got fresh breakfast spaghetti.   
  
Instead, they got the leftover breakfast spaghetti from last night, because they were filthy cheaters, and cheaters only got subpar spaghetti, it was what they deserved.  
  
They… They didn’t act like they noticed. But you, the GREAT PAPYRUS, were sure they were very sad and disappointed on the inside.  
  
And ok, maybe that was too cruel a punishment. You would make sure they got the best and freshest spaghetti for brunch.  
  
But you’d have to have a chat with them later.  
  
You could mind your own business when it came to their fighting, as long as they made up by the morning as they usually did. In fact, the two of them looked extra happy today. You were sure they had made up, maybe even leveled up on their Friendship.  
  
But you could not forgive their secret talk about your puzzles, or their puzzle-solving behind your back.  
  
NO. You would have to have a word with them today.  
  
Preferably tonight. Before it started again.  
  
“ENJOY YOUR BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI, HUMAN AND SANS,” you said pleasantly, only a hint of your secret scheming in your voice. But inside you were going ‘ _NYEH HEH HEH._  
  
‘…HEH.’  
  
Because little did Sans and the human know that you now knew of their secret treachery. And tonight would be the night  
  
when you confronted them.


End file.
